


katsu!

by saotome



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: M/M, art is a blast!, cute deidara!!!, deidara and sasori staying in an in together, happy birthday Deidara, just akatsuki things, please, sasori loves you, sasori mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saotome/pseuds/saotome
Summary: sasori forgot to make a craft for deidara, yet his partner wanted nothing more but to be acknowledged by him.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 18





	katsu!

“sasori no danna,” long and wavy hair, swayed along with the lingering ray of sunshine, gradually became a lighter shade of yellow when kissed by the sun. his hair was as beautiful as ever, being taken care of yours truly, deidara.

sasori, along with his puppets, turned around to give his partner a glare, expecting a dumb statement about how art is always an explosion. he shook his head, telling him that he means no harm. 

“remember when you told me i was the type of guy to die young and we decided to make each other a craft which will remind us of each other?? look, i made one!” deidara, yet in his akatsuki cloak, shifted, a hand inside his attire.

sasori totally forgot about that decision they made when he met deidara. he wasn’t really the type of guy to promise a trivial thing to this youngster before him, yet when deidara reminded him of that, he felt as if it was unfair, as if he has to make something for his partner as well.

“look!!” deidara shoved his so-called art to his red-haired partner. sasori was, of course, a partner yet he also became his master and friend, so he was pretty sure what he did will make sasori caught off-guard, speechless, as he takes in the beauty of what deidara made for him, and also its beauty when he shouts ‘katsu!’

a craft made up of clay, molded to what seems to be a chibi version of the puppet master before him. it has color, only on his hair and cloak. sasori hid his grin, he refused to show his amusement. he looked away, stared at one of his puppets and said,

“i forgot to make a puppet for you, deidara.” these words he slowly said can surely hurt any person, but deidara’s reaction was different.

he chuckled.

“well then, i guess you haven’t acknowledge me and my art, hn! you might start to appreciate me and my art once i blast this chibi version of you up, hn!” he raised his right hand, performing his hand signs and there sasori realized that he has to protect this inn they were staying in with his whole life.

“you don’t have to, deida–“

“KATSU!”

it was too late, the tips of sasori’s hair wasn’t red, instead it was black from the mini-explosion deidara did. he sighed.

‘at least nothing extreme happened to this place,’ he thought. as he switched his gaze to his partner, a smug look in his eyes met his worried one.

he knew that deidara, a fellow artist yet has a different belief in art, only wants to be acknowledged by him. considering he’s older than this akatsuki member, and he has more experience in the industry of art more than anyone on the organization, he discovered a lot of things that defines what art truly is, its do’s or don’ts and of course, its weaknesses. 

deidara’s art was different, his may be of molded clay and destruction but really, what sasori admired most is how deidara loves his own work, he’s the kind of artist the puppet master never encountered in his entire life. that’s what made deidara’s art unique, and little did that artist know, sasori of the red sand already acknowledged his art since the first time they knew each other’s quirks and downfalls. 

“no worries, hn! a mini explosion for you is better than a huge one!”

**Author's Note:**

> grammatical errors!!!   
> happy birthday deidara i love you  
> katsu!!!  
> twitter is @uchaiha  
> just akatsuki thingzzz


End file.
